Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{2}{6}-10\dfrac{13}{16} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {19\dfrac{1}{3}} - {10\dfrac{13}{16}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {19\dfrac{16}{48}}-{10\dfrac{39}{48}}$ Convert ${19\dfrac{16}{48}}$ to ${18 + \dfrac{48}{48} + \dfrac{16}{48}}$ So the problem becomes: ${18\dfrac{64}{48}}-{10\dfrac{39}{48}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{64}{48}} - {10} - {\dfrac{39}{48}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {10} + {\dfrac{64}{48}} - {\dfrac{39}{48}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=8 + {\dfrac{64}{48}} - {\dfrac{39}{48}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{25}{48}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 8\dfrac{25}{48}$